This subnnlsslon is in response to CAI 0-503 Comprehensive Partnerships to Reduce Cancer Health Disparities. This application, submitted by the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center and its partner UMASSBoston, describes plans to transition the successful U56 Partnership to a U54. From its inception, the Partnership has been based on strong institutional support, significant personal commitment of the leadership, and a belief in the institutional benefit that would be derived from a successful partnership. Two key tenets underlie the formation of our Partnership: a) a common and intense interest in addressing the problem of racial, ethnic, and socioeconomic disparities in cancer; and b) a belief that through the partnership, each partner will achieve benefits that neither could achieve on its own. Through careful planning, a mature, solid, and committed partnership has evolved which has been transformative for both institutions. This application provides extensive evidence of the ways these tenets have been operationalized and the resulting benefits, which have been substantial for both institutional partners. In addition to robust Administrative and Planning & Evaluation Cores, and two shared resources (Training Core and Statistical and Survey Methods Core), the application includes rigorous and innovative science, representing basic, clinical, and population science, as well as an innovative post-doctoral training program in nursing and health disparities. The Partnership has strong and enthusiastic personal and institutional support from the leaders of the respective institutions. The Partnership has well-established communication, leadership, and evaluation in place, and Is guided by an outstanding, external Program Steering Committee. This Partnership is fully prepared to move to the U54 mechanism.